Years down the road
by El-Poofy
Summary: Set twenty years after the events of Persona 4. On the 8th of December, the crew gathered up once again to celebrate the birthday of Yukiko Amagi and her 5 year old daughter. The epilogue of Persona 4. Fluff-tastic! SoujixYukiko; YosukexChie; KanjixNaoto


** Author's note: You know those plot bunnies that refused to go away? Yeah. What started out as a prompt for a multi-chapt fic became a one-shot. Heh. Have fun reading this! If you read my P4 fic, you'll notice one of the characters in there. Beware! It's fluff-tastic! **

* * *

><p><strong>Years down the road<strong>

Sometimes Yukiko wondered if Souji ever really noticed what she does. Sometimes she wondered if any of the events that happened almost 20 years ago ever really meant anything to him. He was just so mysterious. He only spoke when he had to and he always timed things perfectly.

Souji was perfect. Back in high school 20 years ago, he was the perfect student. Always acing his exams and always bringing home trophies and medals from both the Soccer team and the Drama club. He was the ace student, the star athlete and the on-stage Romeo, all in one, handsome, package. It almost felt as if it wasn't fair that he even got to be the Team Leader and the most powerful among their old Investigation team. Yukiko admired Souji, and she truly loved him. It's just that, Souji felt like a dream. He was too perfect, always saying the right things at the right time, always right there when she needed him. Yukiko was scared. She was scared that he would leave her, once he realised that he was just too good for her.

Ten years on. They were 27 and still together. After Inaba, Souji had continued to travel from city to city, and after completing his studies, he came back to Inaba to propose. He told her that he had majors and degrees in Hospitality and Management, so he was more than qualified to help out at the Inn. He insisted, even as he knelt down on one knee with an expensive looking ring in his hands, that he wanted to do this, that he whole life had been for her. It seemed that their long distance relationship still held Souji to Yukiko all this time. That had been ten years ago.

Now at 37, they had a kid. Yukiko still wondered if Souji would realise that he was too good for her. She was the snow child, transient and worthless. She was nothing compared to Souji. But when Yukiko looked at her daughter, from her dark raven hair to her cool silver eyes, she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>The 5 year old was his only weakness. Whenever Souji saw his daughter run up to his equally beautiful mother, he'd ache inside. The memory of how he almost lost everything twenty years ago during the fight with Izanami had always haunted him. The image of Yukiko getting smouldered by the black hands, dragging her down with it and he couldn't do anything but watch. It was the first time he ever felt so helpless. He had everything to lose.<p>

His daughter had her mother's dark hair, a trait that Souji loved and thanked the Gods that she didn't inherit his light ones. Souji could still remember getting teased in elementary school for having funny hair. It wasn't until middle school and high school that having silver hair was cool. He didn't want his daughter to go through the same torture. The 5 year old had his eyes and lips but she had her mother's face in general, and Souji thought that she was beautiful. Looking at her, he felt as if he was looking at a younger Yukiko.

He glanced over to his wife of ten years. Yukiko looked like she would stay forever young with her hair let down and her bangs above her brows. He on the other hand, had cut his hair shorter and trimmed off the fringe. He didn't want to look like a teenager forever. Stubble grew out and Yukiko always complained when he tried to kiss her. They pricked her chin, she'd giggle as she pushed his face away.

The Inn had been quiet in the afternoon, the guests having checked in quickly in the morning. Inn management had been extremely efficient ever since Souji came on board, thanks to his education in Hospitality and Management. This made life a whole lot easier for the family. Yukiko no longer needed to toil away on busy seasons and she spent all her new found free time with Setsuko, their daughter. Souji chuckled slightly.

Setsuko Seta. The name Setsuko had the same meaning as Yukiko. The child of snow. Yukiko had been so angry at Souji when he named their daughter Setsuko. He had insisted on it though, saying that he wanted a name that would be a reminisce of her.

"It's a lovely name," Kanami Amagi, Yukiko's mother, cooed as she cradled the newborn in her arms, "Setsuko... We had originally intended to name you Setsuko... But your father insisted on Yukiko."

Souji could hear Yukiko moan, "But I hate my name..."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead, whispering softly such that only she could hear, "It's beautiful, like its bearer. I love you, and I love everything about you."

He saw Yukiko's face flush and the corners of her lips curled into a shy smile. Souji grinned widely and kissed her again before moving over to Setsuko. The baby girl had born on the same day as her mother. Souji had called it an early Christmas gift while Yukiko called it early Christmas pains. Apparently, the contractions while giving birth really left an impact of her. She corrected that she loved Setsuko with the whole of her heart despite the pain she gave her.

* * *

><p>Now back at the Inn, Souji stood at the entrance, waiting for the rest of the old Investigation team to join them. It was 8th December today, Yukiko and Setsuko's birthdays. Souji had planned a small party to celebrate Yukiko turning 37 and Setsuko turning 5.<p>

Yosuke and Chie had gotten hitched and Chie gave birth to a pair of fraternal twins seven years ago. The boy was a replica of Yosuke, much to Chie's chagrin. The girl on the other hand, was a quiet little thing, much to everybody else's confusion. Throughout high school and police academy, Chie had never once showed a quiet side of her. And neither had Yosuke, who, according to Kanji, never seemed to shut the hell up.

Tatsumi now owned an extremely popular establishment. The shop was getting good business from the Amagi Inn with Yukiko continuing to work with Mama Tatsumi and Kanji's dolls were really selling. The tall teen had grown into a bull and he was married to Shirogane. Kanji had finally gotten over his shyness with the pint sized detective and proposed to her without thinking. Naoto informed him that they weren't even dating yet and Kanji slid onto the ground groaning. She then picked him up and told him that if dating worked out, she'll think about it. And obviously, dating worked out. And so did marriage. Naoto was expecting a baby boy in a couple of months.

Speaking of Naoto. After high school, she'd continued to run the Shirogane Detective agency with her grandfather and she was always travelling. However, Naoto always made time to come down to Inaba every month to visit Mama Tatsumi, who'd taken a great liking to Naoto. This also worked out very well for Kanji, since Naoto offered to help him with his website that sold the dolls. They bonded over fussing about the business together, apparently.

Naoto planned to stay in Inaba and have the baby here. She would stay with the Tatsumis until Mama Tatsumi passed. It was a grim arrangement, but it was the best that Naoto could do. She still had to take care of the Shirogane family business, and Kanji agreed to that. Mama Tatsumi didn't have long. She had been diagnosed with cancer years ago and it was only a matter of time. After that, they'd move Tatsumi textiles to a closer location to the Shirogane estate and let Kanji handle it himself. Yukiko was assured that the Amagi Inn would continue to have the finest cloth mailed to them when they needed it.

Teddie and Rise were both doing their own thing. Ted was still living with Yosuke and Chie and he was their babysitter when both Yosuke and Chie had to work overtime at Junes and the Police station respectively. Ted continued to help out at Junes when he didn't have babysitting duties and he also seemed to never grow out of the little boy image he had put on twenty years ago.

Rise Kujikawa was still known as Risette. But she wasn't an idol anymore, but a mentor to young Idols and a shareholder in some very prosperous businesses. Rise became smart with her money. She also continued to work as an actress in many hit dramas and movies and was still one of the biggest stars in Japan. She was also Nanako's mentor as Souji's lil sis made her debut as a host in some very big Tv show networks. All that time Nanako spent sitting in front of the Tv piqued her interest in hosting. She once told her big bro that she wanted to be an interesting host, so that little girls sitting at home won't become bored like she did. The Dojima house had a good laugh at that one for weeks.

* * *

><p>Yukiko rolled up her sleeves as she tried to bathe her daughter in the bathtub. The five year old was getting too excited for her own good as she splashed at the soapy water in the tub and squealed when her mother ran the water over her head. Setsuko <em>loved<em> bath time. And she loved winter, always asking Yukiko to take her out to the courtyard to play in the snow. The child wasn't the least afraid of the cold that came with winter and loved to snuggle up with her parents in the kotatsu. It was during these times that Souji showed her some of his magic tricks that he used to do back when he was living with Nanako.

Setsuko didn't speak much, a trait from her father, but she had the same giggling fits that Yukiko suffered from. Now Amagi finally knew how the others felt when she burst into her laughing fits. But watching her daughter, smiling and giggling, it wasn't such a bad thing. When Yukiko looked in Setsuko's eyes, the very same ones that Souji had, she couldn't help but feel a wave of affection for both her daughter and her husband. Those were lovely eyes.

Just outside the door, Yukiko heard Souji's voice calling her name, "Yukiko... They're here. Are you okay in there?"

"Yeah," Yukiko shouted back, "Just give me a minute! Your daughter's refusing to get out of the bath tub." In response, Setsuko splashed the water wildly, getting her mother wet as well.

She heard Souji chuckling and the door opened, letting in a small gust of wind that made both Setsuko and Yukiko shiver. Souji edged in and eyed his girls cautiously. Noting a still soapy Setsuko and a dripping wet Yukiko, Souji smiled and roared, "Alright now! Time to get out of the tub! Uncle Yosuke and Aunt Chie's here with Ryosuke and Yuki, so we're gonna have to get you dressed up, alright birthday girl?"

Setsuko, upon hearing the names of Yosuke's kids, jumped out of the bathtub and yelled, "I wanna go outside! I wanna play with Yuki-chan!"

Yukiko chuckled at the sight of her naked child and wrapped a towel around her, "You're not going out till you get dressed, young lady."

Suddenly, one of the Inn helpers, Chiaki, came over and called out from behind the door, her voice teasing, "I'll help to dress her up, miss. I'm sure you have other things to worry about right now."

Yukiko sighed and smiled widely at the voice of Chiaki, "Thank you."

Yukiko opened the door and let Setsuko jump into the arms of Chiaki as she told Chiaki all about her plans for today. The usually quiet little girl had become excited and chatty today, thanks to today being her birthday. Speaking of birthday girls...

Souji walked over to an exhausted Yukiko and wrapped his arms around her waist, "So, Yuki-chan eh..."

His wife laughed softly and leaned into her husband's embrace, "I don't even know why Chie decided on that. The baby was born in summer!"

"It's a beautiful name," Souji cooed, "But it reminds me too much of a certain Mitsuo Kubo-san. If memory serves me, he used to call you _Yuki-chan_ too."

Yukiko snorted, "Please stop bringing up weird memories."

"As soon as you stop trying to deviate from the recipe book," Souji chuckled against her neck, "I may have been too nice to tell you that back in high school, but I think we know each other well enough now."

Amagi felt her cheek burn pink. They really had learned a whole lot about each other after they got married. Like how Souji's parents were filthy rice and now owned their own company. They no longer needed to travel as much now due to their age, but still do it anyway. Souji said that nothing really changed after he returned home from Inaba. She also learned that Souji was _not _a morning person. How he often made bad decisions with trying to repair the broken Tv last month, and how he loved to splurge on buying antique swords, even when he had no need for them now. To his defence, Tanaka was an extremely convincing salesman.

Thinking about all this, it made Yukiko realise that Souji wasn't as perfect as she thought. He makes mistakes, just like everybody else. He wasn't perfect.

"Hmm? Who wasn't perfect?"

Yukiko's eyes widened. She hadn't intended to say that out loud. She quickly shrugged off Souji's arms around her waist and headed towards the door, "Um- Me, of course, I'm not perfect. It's my birthday too and I'm still not dressed properly..."

"I can help with that," Souji cocked his brow up suggestively.

Yukiko chuckled and felt her cheeks burn, "Dream on."

"I'll do that," Souji nodded wisely. He then quickly pulled Yukiko into his arms again and planted a kiss on her gaping lips. It took her breath away, and Yukiko felt like she had been transported back to her high school years. It was like the honeymoon period between them had never faded. Yukiko still felt very weak in the knees when Souji flirted with her or glanced towards her. She was still very much in love. And somehow through the kiss, she knew that he felt the same as well.

* * *

><p>The party went well. The children played merrily outside while their parents sat inside the lounge. Some Inn helpers have kindly offered to watch the kids while the adults reminisced. Yosuke had grown a little beard and Chie complained that he looked like a grizzly bear. Yosuke retorted that the beard made him look manly and asked Kanji for an opinion. Tatsumi was a little distracted by the bulge in Naoto's tummy.<p>

"Man, it still feels like high school huh?" Chie sighed heavily as she leaned over the kotatsu's surface.

Naoto chuckled softly as Kanji ran a hesitant over her tummy, "On the contrarily, in high school, I've never expect something like ...this."

The group laughed heartily. Nanako and her dad couldn't make it today as she was away in Hokkaido, hosting a gourmet competition. Dojima had been promoted to special investigations and was mostly consultant in cases rather than going out there to actually _catch _fugitives. It made aging a little easier to handle. For Dojima's sake, Nanako was still based in Inaba and comes home whenever she could. It felt as if their roles had been reversed.

"I gotta say, Rise-chan," Yosuke started as he eyed Rise up and down, "You're still as ravishing as twenty years ago." This earned Yosuke a galactic punt to the nads as Chie huffed angrily. The rest of the group, including Rise, laughed at Yosuke's demise.

"Aw shucks," Rise giggled, her voice was still the same as ever, but it was laced with maturity, "You're looking pretty good yourself, Yosuke-senpai. And You too, Chie-senpai. I'm amazed that you're able to stay in such good shape even after two kids!"

Chie blushed heavily, "W-Whaddaya mean by that!"

Rise grinned a shark like grin and turned her lustful gaze towards Souji, "And you senpai. You're still looking as dreamy as ever. I love the new hair cut."

Yukiko squirmed uneasily next to Souji and the silver haired man chuckled, his deep voice rumbling in his throat. Chie looked at Rise incredulously, "Wow Rise-chan... You're still as dangerous as ever."

The group burst into laughter again. The nostalgia warmed them up in contrast to the snow outside. Teddie had wandered over to Naoto and asked a million questions about the baby. From his name to who he'd look like, Teddie was certainly intrigued at the idea of Naoto having a child. Kanji wasn't as amused though, with Ted trying to grope is pregnant wife and the tall, bleached blonde man glowered at the child-like shadow. Naoto, sensing the imminent danger of Kanji losing his cool, offered her husband a box of animal crackers, the brand that he loved so much.

As the night went on and the children were called back into the lounge before they caught a cold. The group proceeded to the dining area and were greeted by the sight of an incredibly tall cake. Souji assured them that he bought the cake and neither Chie, Yukiko nor Rise had touched the cake at all. This brought back memories of the omelette rice during summer break back in high school and Yosuke cringed at the memory of Rise's extremely 'mature' Foie Gras omelette rice, the taste of iron started to return to his tongue. Chie, Rise and Yukiko weren't very pleased at the return of those memories either, and swiftly gave Souji a good knock on the back of his head.

The cake was child-friendly and had little feathermen characters on them. Despite being soft spoken like her mother, Setsuko absolutely loved the featherman series. Souji was surprised that the show had managed to survive the test of time. They sang happy birthday and let the children run off to open the presents as the adults gathered around Yukiko, giving their own birthday wishes to their old friend.

"Damn... Seems just like yesterday that the 8th of December was _your _birthday, Yukiko," Chie sighed as she watched Setsuko grin gleefully at her new toy, "Oh yeah, Setsuko's starting Elementary school in about two years huh? Damn... Time really flies, doesn't?"

Yukiko smiled contentedly at the sight of the children playing, "Yeah, it does, doesn't it?"

Chie groaned, "Augh... Speaking of time flying... It's already pretty late... Ryo and Yuki's gotta get to bed soon or else they're never waking up in time for karate practice."

"Karate in winter, Chie?" Yukiko asked sceptically.

Satonaka thrust her chest out, a grin on her face, "Yup! Gotta toughen the pair of slackers! They got that from Yosuke, no doubt."

"Hey, hey! I'm right here you know!" Hanamura pointed out with narrow eyes. He turned to Souji and sighed, "Do you know what this woman does to me every week? She made me wake up at 6 in the morning to accompany her on her morning jogs!"

Kanji shrugged slightly as he scratched the back of his head, "Huh? That's not so bad..." He thought back to when he had to wake up early to rush for the deadlines for his Dolls. They sold a little too well for his liking nowadays.

Yosuke growled lowly, his eyes glinting at Kanji, "It was 6 in the morning Kanji..." he emphasized every syllable, "6 IN THE MORNING!"

Kanji backed off with a scowl, his hands up in surrender, "Yeah, yeah, alright I get it, I get it!"

The group laughed. Occurrences like these happened all the time back in high school, and they embraced the nostalgia. Their laughter got cut off when Naoto suddenly groaned as she touched her swollen belly.

"Ngh..."

Rise blinked wildly and ran over to Naoto, "N-Naoto-kun! Are you alright?"

Kanji went wide eyed as he hovered over his wife protectively and shrieked uncharacteristically, "Whoa, s-shit! I-Is it comin'? H-Holy damn... Oh damn oh damn...! B-But the doc said that it ain't due till March! S-Shit!"

"Kanji, it's not—" Naoto said softly but got cut off when Kanji began to freak out even worse.

"H-Holy crap! Holy crap! I-I'm not ready for this! H-he said it was in March dammit! T-That lying son of a bit—"

Yosuke grabbed the taller man and held him squarely, "Dude. You gotta calm the hell down and listen to me. I know what I'm sayin' cause I've got two of my own, so listen carefully Kanji."

"Y-Yeah, senpai?" Kanji gulped as he concentrated fully on Yosuke's deadpan face.

Hanamura narrowed his eyes dramatically, "It's very important that you're ready for this. You gotta be a man, alright Kanji? You gotta be THE MAN."

"Y-Yeah, I gotta be the man, I gotta!" Kanji recited faithfully.

Yosuke's serious face had started to falter, but Kanji didn't notice, "So do as I say, alright Kanji? In situations like this, you gotta wear a dress. As girly as possible. Cause when the kid comes out, you'll want him to know that he's safe. That he's in the hands of somebody who's gonna protect him. The dress would make you seem maternal so he'll trust ya. Kids have this kind of special sensors in them."

For a moment there Kanji really seemed like he believed Yosuke in his freaked out state. That was when Souji decided that enough was enough and sighed, "Yosuke, will you stop lying to the man?"

Tatasumi erupted and the rest of the group started to laugh out loud as Kanji chased Yosuke around the dining room, much to the amusement of the kids. Even Naoto found this extremely amusing. After Kanji finally calmed down, she told him that it was only the baby kicking her.

"He'll be out in March, Kanji," Naoto reassured, "Just as the doctor said."

The tall, big built man panted heavily as he tried to calm himself down, "Yeah... Yeah... March... The lil kid would be out in March... That's still three months away... I-I still got time to prepare... Damn."

Yosuke got reprimanded by Chie and his own kid started to laugh at him.

"Hahah! Daddy got scolded for lying to uncle Kanji!" Ryosuke chortled to his twin.

Yuki wasn't as amused as her brother as she defended her father, "You're not supposed to laugh, Ryo!"

"Yes, Ryo! Your dad's been a very bad example tonight. Remember kids, don't ever lie. Always tell the truth, like your uncle Souji there. Or else people would freak out like Kanji." Chie lectured.

Ryo looked over to Yuki and they nodded surely as they saluted to their mom, "Yes, madam!" The twins marched over to Yosuke and Ryo began to chide his father, "Lying is bad, Daddy!"

Yuki nodded and gazed at her father with disappointed eyes, "You should be like Uncle Souji. You shouldn't make uncle Kanji worry like this."

Yosuke watched bemusedly his family gang up on him as Chie put her hands on her hips triumphantly, he sighed, "Guess I'm not getting any tonight huh."

Chie's face burst into flames, "W-What? Don't say that in front of the kids, you moron!"

Setsuko went up to her mother and tugged at her skirt, catching Yukiko's attention immediately. She yawned, "I'm sleepy..."

Yukiko glanced towards the wall clock at the far end of the room and blinked, "Oh... It's already this late..." She tapped at her husband as she picked up a tired Setsuko. Souji turned to face her, his face a little flushed out from laughing too hard, "She's sleepy. I'll get her tucked in, so could you clean up? I'll join you after I'm sure she's asleep."

Seta nodded and smiled widely, "Yeah, don't worry about it. I should be done pretty quickly so I'll meet you in the room."

As Yukiko started to make her way into the rooms, the rest of the group started to bid good bye. It had gotten really late and they really had to go. Teddie had been awfully quiet today though he opted to stay behind to help out with the cleaning. Rise left with Kanji and Naoto and the Hanamuras left as soon as Yosuke finished reminding Teddie of the directions home.

* * *

><p>Souji exhaled deeply as he surveyed the damage. Teddie walked up behind and tugged at his shirt, "Say sensei... I've been thinking..."<p>

Seta smiled kindly and set the broom down, leaning against the dining table, "Yeah? What were you thinking, Ted?"

Teddie grinned widely at him. Souji never changed. All that time away and he was still the man he was twenty years ago. He was still as kind as ever. Teddie shoved his hands into his pockets and looked Souji straight in the eyes, "I was just thinking... After all these years... It's amazing how life turned out... Like how I never thought Yosuke would actually marry Chie-chan... Or how the really hot Rise-chan would stay single and instead the really shy and dense Kanji would be the one getting married and having a _kid _with Nao-chan... It's just..."

"Fate isn't set in stone, Ted," Souji said softly, "I agree with you... I never saw the events of today happening, ever. I just couldn't comprehend it. It didn't seem possible, but it happened. I'm telling you Ted, if the 'me' from twenty years ago saw the events of today, he'd be totally blown away."

Teddie grinned widely, "Yeah. Me too. I'm still a little 'blown away' myself."

Souji smiled and handed a broom to Ted. He took the tool appreciatively and began to sweep. The job was quicker with two people and very soon, they were done. Souji turned to tell Ted that they were all set and that he could give him a ride home if he wanted, but instead, he saw the blonde shadow sobbing quietly in the corner. Souji walked up behind him.

Teddie sensed his presence and chuckled between his sobs, "Haha... Sorry sensei... I'm just... Nana-chan's all grown up now, Yosuke has a _kid_... No, two kids actually, Kanji and Nao-chan's having a baby! And you and Yuki-chan have this really beautiful little girl... Rise has her really successful job... but me... I'm still me... I haven't accomplished anything at all...!"

Souji watched Ted cry and patted the shadow on the head. He still looked the same as twenty years ago. Short, blond, blue eyed and youthful. Back then, he'd look normal (or as normal as a blond haired, blue eyed kid would be in Japan) next to the group. They were all at that age. They were young and naive. But now, half of them had a family. Rise had an illustrious career and Kanji the badass was going to be a father! But Teddie... He was still Teddie and he still part timed in his mascot uniform occasionally during events.

Something occurred to Souji. Maybe Ted still looked like that, because he couldn't let go of the past? He was still Ted from twenty years ago, because he was still living in 2011. Souji couldn't bear to ask Teddie, but he had to. The poor boy needed closure. The lightly stubbled man croaked softly, "Ted... I'm 37. My kid turned 5 tonight and my lil sis's a host on national Tv. But you... You still look like, and act like the Teddie I first met in the Shadow Realm back in _high school_. We grew up Ted. That's what happened. Maybe it's time _you _did the same."

The shadow watched Souji's facial expression for a while, simply staring and watching. Sensei was dead serious, and Ted knew that he had to admit to it. He was living in the past while everybody moved on. He was still hanging on that moment before Souji got on that train. Before everything he held close to his heart became a thing of the past. He finally knew what Yosuke meant by 'all good things must come to an end'. This was the first time Souji had ever talked to Teddie like that. Sensei was always so kind and gentle, and he still is, twenty years on.

Teddie stopped crying and wiped at the tears with his sleeve. Souji smiled.

"I'll give you a ride home," Seta said casually as he headed towards the door, "Just wait for me at the lounge. I gotta pick up my coat from the room."

Teddie nodded and went outside. Alone now, he had time to think. Twenty years ago, he grew himself a body, so that he could finally hang out with Yosuke and the others, so that he could fit in with them and be loved by them. Now, he's fitted in and he's loved. But everybody was a step ahead of him and they grew up. It was time for him to stop moping around and try to catch up. Teddie became a drifter in life after Souji went away, but now, he's got a new goal. He's gotta grow up, he's gonna start acting his age and he's gonna start a family. He briefly wondered if a Shadow could start a family, but recalled Yosuke saying that he was pretty much human anyway. He'll give it a try. He wasn't about to be left behind again.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna give Teddie a ride home," Souji whispered softly as Yukiko lay next to a sleeping Setsuko. The man gave his wife a peck on the forehead before he leaned over and kissed his daughter's sleeping form. He walked over to the closet and picked out his coat, "I'll be back soon."<p>

Yukiko mumbled her response as she watched her husband put on the grey coat. He glanced over to her with a smirk on his face and she felt her cheek burn. Whenever Souji shot her that look, she knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. He walked over to Yukiko again and kissed her softly on the lips, muttering against her heated breath with that trademark smirk, "Happy Birthday, Yukiko."

* * *

><p><strong>March, 2012<strong>

As the Investigation Team stood in front of Izanami, they each prayed silently in their hearts that they'll make it out alive. None of them realised that Twenty years down the road, what they've achieved and become.

~0~

Souji, the Fool. He married his long time girlfriend and had a beautiful child. He helped out at the Amagi Inn and helped to make the traditional establishment bloom. Despite his reputation, he was far from perfect and had often made critical mistakes throughout his life. But now, he had his whole life ahead of him.

Yosuke, the Magician. He took over his father as the manager of Junes in Inaba. He made good money and his courtship with Chie went well. Their bickering gave way to love. And through love came his twins Ryosuke Hanamura and Yuki Hanamura. Yosuke was a pretty satisfied man.

Chie, the Chariot. She was a tom boy, the girl that boys made friends with, but never considered dating. At least until Yosuke came into the picture. They bonded over their bickering and he was always there when she was down. She may complain, but she was glad that Ryosuke turned out to be like his father. Though she was still confused about why Yuki turned out like neither of them even though she was the other half of the Hanamura twin.

Yukiko, the High Priestess. Beautiful and elegant, she was the pearl of Inaba. She met him when he transferred into her class that fateful day but nothing sparked until the day he rescued her from a prison she created herself. The feelings they had and the bond they shared withstood the distance between them. Setsuko was the very representation of their triumph over the struggle.

Kanji, the Emperor. He thought he was gay. He really did. He just didn't want to admit it. The feelings he had for Naoto was so strong, he'd felt it even before he knew that he was really a girl. He never felt that was before. He wanted her and he knew it. He loved her and he'll risk everything to protect her, whether she liked it or not. And fortunately for him, she did.

Rise, the Lover. Her infatuation with him started when he rescued her. The cool, unflappable senpai, he even made time to know her as a person. She fell even deeper in love with him. But he belonged to another, and she knew that. But she still held onto that little ray of hope. Even now, she still loved him. No other man was quite like him. He was the only one for her, but she knew that he belonged to another. She loved Yukiko as well, so she'll never compromise their relationship. But still, Rise held onto that little ray of hope.

Teddie, the Star. He wasn't even human, but he treated him the same. He looked out for him and he guided him. He was glad he met sensei. And Yosuke too. The fluffy haired boy became his bestfriend, his brother. He took him in despite his parent's reservations and he really took care of him. Yosuke cared for him like he did for his family. Teddie never felt happier in his entire life. Now, he was growing up. He wasn't going to leech on Yosuke forever. He's going to fall in love and he's going to make his own family. That was his goal in life.

Naoto, the Fortune. She always thought that he was strange. From the way he blushed when she looked at him to the way he was so terribly uncomfortable around her. She found it endearing. He always went out of his way to protect her and to look out for her. At first it was annoying, but eventually, she appreciated it. Her heart fluttered when he smiled at her for the first time and when he suddenly proposed, she finally understood the feelings that had been hidden within her heart. She couldn't wait for the moment when Kanji would finally get rid of his anxiety attacks and talk to her like a normal human being. Even now, he still suffered from the anxiety attacks sometimes.

~0~

The teens glared straight into the eyes of the deity. They had no idea what was in store for them in years to come, but they knew that for now, that was secondary. When they beat her, they'll have their entire lives to figure out what to do from there. What would happen years down the road was the least of their concerns right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Whoo! Finally! I wanted to get this uploaded by today so that I can get to bed with no regrets! Heh. Hope you enjoyed this one! Reviews or criticisms are welcome! If there are any typos please give me a heads up! Good night! Heh.


End file.
